Return of Malefor
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Sequel to tylerjeraldr's Spyroaladdin. A month after Malefor was turned into a genie, two master thieves named Neo Cortex and Nina Cortex discover Malefor's lamp and sets him free. Meanwhile, Scratch betrays Malefor and begs Spyro, Cynder, Crash and Volteer's forgiveness. Will Spyro defeat Malefor and earn Scratch's trust? Inspired by Aladdin 2: Return of Jafar.


**Me: Hey, guys. Here's an idea for the writer of Aladdin (Spyro Style). It's called the Return of Malefor.**

 **Spyro: It's like in Return of Jafar. And it's the same cast. Me as Aladdin.**

 **Cynder: Me as Jasmine.**

 **Me: And Crash Bandicoot as the Genie and Malefor as Jafar and Scratch as Iago. But there will be a new member, Dr. Neo Cortex as Abis Mal. Hope you enjoy it.**

On a clear night, a man with thinning black hair and yellow skin with an "N" on his forehead was riding on a horse to his hideout while holding a bag of treasure. His name was Neo Cortex, a thief who takes treasure wherever he goes. The biggest treasure in the bag was a gold flower. Unbeknownst to Neo, a purple dragon, a yellow dragonfly and a yellow cheetah were watching Neo presenting the treasure to his minions and niece, Nina Cortex. The dragon was named Spyro, the dragonfly was Sparx and the cheetah was Hunter. A month ago, Spyro tried to win the heart of Princess Cynder with the help of a bandicoot genie named Crash. Now the two are dating, thanks to Cynder's father, Volteer's, change of heart. When Neo presented the gold flower, Spyro, Sparx and Hunter jumped out and grabbed the flower.  
"Who are you?" Neo yelled.  
"My friends call me Spy, but you can call me Spyro," Spyro said with a mischievous grin.  
"And we want that flower," Sparx said.  
"You can't have it! It's ours!" Nina yelled. So the trio fought the bandits and Spyro took Neo's flower and got away with the help of his Night Fury friend, Toothless. Sparx tried to grab the flower, but Spyro said it was for Cynder. At the desert, Scratch was pulling himself out of the amulet he and his master, Malefor, were stuck in for a month. Finally he got out.  
"Get back in here, Scratch! Get me out!" Malefor yelled.  
"No way! Who comes up with the good ideas? ME!" Scratch said. "You never give me respect!"  
"You are the slave! You never helped me!" Malefor yelled, pointing the amulet at Scratch's chest. "I never married Cynder!" Then Scratch was so mad, he sang a song of his rage.  
 **Scratch: That's it! I had it! I hate to be dramatic, but it's time for me to fly the coop. Terrific! Fine! I'm drawing the line before I wind up in a parrot soup!  
** As Scratch sang, he tossed Malefor's lamp in a well. Then he continued while flying away.  
 **Scratch: I was a fool to let you run the show! I'm cutting you loose, pal! Look out below! Arrividerci! C'est** **la vie! Hope all goes well! I'm looking out for me.  
** Scratch reached town, passing by many citizens and doing his insults on people, stealing merchandise at shops and dancing with birds on an elephant's back.  
 **Scratch: Okay! I'm little, I've been playing tank and fiddle, and I get no respect I turn the other cheek, but this busted beak is the only thanks that I get! I never found a friend that I can trust they promise caviar and leave me eating dust! That's some reward for loyalty from here on in, I'm looking out for me! Oh, I don't need nobody else I'll never fail. I'll cover my own tail. I can take care of myself! You know, it just don't pay to give a hoot I'm giving all my heart what do I get? Da boot! I'm through with that, I'm flapping free. From here on in, I'm looking out for me.  
** When Scratch finished the song, some of the proprietors threw watermelon at the bird.  
"Steal our merchandise and you'll food for the JACKALS!" one proprietor yelled.  
"You got a deal," Scratch mumbled. Back with Spyro, Sparx, Hunter and Toothless, they were giving gold to the poor. Spyro had one more, but that was for Cynder as a present, which left Sparx mad. Spyro got to the palace but Chomper, Cynder's pet sharptooth, came and roared in Spyro's face, scaring Sparx. But it was actually a greet.  
"Chomper! Heh...it's good to see you, too," Spyro said. "How do I look?"  
"I think you look nice," a voice said.  
"Cynder!" Spyro replied.  
"Where were you? I missed you," Cynder said.  
"I went to get some stuff," Spyro said and handed the gold flower to Cynder. "This is for you."  
"Oh, Spyro, it's lovely," Cynder said while Sparx felt annoyed. "It must have cost a fortune."  
"Actually it was more of a steal," Spyro said, wiggling his eyebrows. Cynder put the flower in a vase and told Spyro that Volteer invited Spyro and Hunter for dinner. He had a special announcement. While the dragons were talking, Sparx tried to grab the flower but Chomper stopped the dragonfly, making him fall in powder. And it got all over Spyro's body. Cynder suggested cleaning the powder.

With Scratch, he was on the rooftops, frustrated that he was Malefor's right-hand bird. Then he had a plan to earn Spyro's trust. He spotted Spyro coming out of the palace and put some dirt on his body to pretend he was hurt while being inside the lamp. He crawled to Spyro.  
"Finally...got free...of...Malefor..." Scratch said and coughed.  
"Scratch! What are you doing here?" Spyro yelled.  
"Where are you? Getting dark, hold me," Scratch said but Spyro grabbed him angrily.  
"You're not fooling anyone!" Spyro yelled.  
"Wait! I'll be good, I was mesmerized by Malefor's snake scepter, like Volteer," Scratch said. But then the two bumped into Neo Cortex and Nina Cortex. They fought Spyro, Sparx and Scratch but the lost thanks to Scratch. This made Spyro impressed and decided to see if Scratch was really telling the truth if Volteer agrees. So Spyro locked Scratch in a bird cage, making Scratch mad. Spyro said he'll explain everything what happened back in the marketplace.  
"Are you kidding? What about the princess?" Scratch yelled.  
"Don't worry, I'll just make sure Cynder doesn't see you," Spyro said. "Gotta get her prepared."  
"Get me prepared for what?" Cynder asked from behind.  
"Cynder! Prepared for um...the stain Sparx got the vest you gave him," Spyro said.  
"I don't see a stain," Cynder said. "Are you keeping secrets from me, Spyro?"  
"Secrets? Oh no, everything's fine," Spyro said. "I almost lost you that way. I won't let that happen again." Suddenly, the dragons felt an earthquake and a whirlpool appeared in the garden fountain! Then a wave appeared and a orange bandicoot riding on a surf board appeared. It was Crash, the bandicoot genie!  
"He's big! He's orange! And he's BACK!" Crash yelled.  
"Crash!" Spyro said.  
"You're back," Cynder said as she and Spyro hugged the bandicoot.  
"AH! AH! WATCH THE SUNBURN!" Crash yelled, turning red and returning to normal. "Ha! Just kidding. Did you miss me? Carry my things, my dear dragonfly."  
"OK. AH!" Sparx yelled and fell.  
"Careful, they're heavy," Crash said. "Hang on, I got souvenirs for everyone. Ooh, she dances."  
"You saw the whole world already?" Hunter asked. The Crash turned into little people who sang "It's a Small World after All". Then he said Warfang has something the whole world does have. And that's Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Hunter and Toothless. Then Crash turned into a rocket and sang a song, explaining all his adventures.  
 **Crash: I parachuted down into the Taj Mahal. I rollerbladed all along the Great, Great wall. I even made the famous leaning tower fall, but who was with me through it all? NOBODY! The Moscow circus hired me to fly trapeze. On Mount Olympus, ran a race with Hercules. It's easy when you're chased by KILLER BEES! Who said "Gesundheit" when I sneezed? ATCHOO! So now I'm home, home again with you. You chase the clouds away whenever I am blue.  
Spyro: But you're orange.  
Crash: Land of the pyramids I highly recommend. There is nothing in the world quite like a friend. Slept like a baby in Bombay on a bed of nails. Moroccans loved my daring dance of seven veils. I single handedly I even saved all the whales! No one was there to hear my tales! (Cries) In Alcapulco, joined a Mariachi Band. I rode the raging rapids down in the Rio Grande. Flew in an air balloon, but when I tried to land, nobody laughed, or lent a hand. Without you, the Amazon in just a trickle, without you the Sahara's not so hot, without you, Niagara Falls is just a leaky faucet. QE II is just some yacht. Now that I'm home, home again, it's clear. All I ever wanted seems to be right here. I've traveled east and west and now I'm back again. And there's nothing in the world quite like a friend.  
Hunter and Spyro: There's nothing in the world.  
Cynder: Nothing in the whole wide world.  
Crash, Spyro, Cynder and Hunter: There's nothing in the whole world quite like a friend!  
Crash: Nothing in the whole wide world.  
**After the song, Cynder, Spyro and Hunter decided to let Crash come with them to the dinner to find out Volteer's announcement.


End file.
